


The Fallout

by akamww3



Series: Encounters [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brief mention of (not very) violent act, Consequences of Sherlock's bad behavior, F/M, Holmes Brothers, Mollcroft, Post-TAB Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamww3/pseuds/akamww3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>A (very brief) treat - I hope - for those of you who simply can’t wait for Sherlock to feel the consequences of his actions ... and, yes, more will be coming soon!</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fallout

**Author's Note:**

> Mycroft Holmes’ upper lip curled in distaste as he eyed yet another plastic bag and set it aside to dig deeper, trying to find an appropriate frozen package … almost anything with non-human contents would do. _Ah._ A bag of frozen peas, apparently suffering a bad case of freezer burn, but perfect for Mycroft’s purposes. He quickly searched several kitchen drawers – another lip-curling experience – until he located a clean tea towel, which he wrapped around the peas before returning to the sitting room to stand over Sherlock, who was still inelegantly sprawled half on and half off the sofa.

Sherlock’s eyelids lifted partway and his eyes briefly met Mycroft’s before hurriedly shifting to his offering. He sat up with a muffled groan, then reached for the makeshift ice-pack and held it against his lower face as he sank back onto the cushions and closed his eyes.

After taking a seat, Mycroft crossed his legs, leaned his head against the back of the chair, and then – with a fleeting glance from under his brows at Sherlock - carefully spread and stretched the fingers of his right hand before discreetly rubbing the knuckles with his other thumb. The single jab had been sheer instinct, without planning or conscious thought, and he’d felled his brother with one sharp, forceful blow to the chin.

Mycroft suppressed a sigh and settled more comfortably into the armchair, closing his eyes as the silence settled around them.

“It’s just as well you don’t care about Molly,” Sherlock eventually remarked matter-of-factly as he flipped the icepack to its cooler side. “Otherwise, you might have broken my jaw.”

“There’s still time,” Mycroft calmly observed, then his lids slowly lifted and his eyes met Sherlock’s. “From now on, brother dear, if I were you I’d watch what I say about or to Miss Hooper.”

Sherlock snorted as he shifted his gaze to the ceiling. “Oh, yeah … not one jot.”

A crease appeared between Mycroft’s brows as he stared uncomprehendingly at his brother, but he refused to give Sherlock the satisfaction of rising to his bait. A few moments later, Mycroft rose to his feet and crossed the room to put on his coat and scarf, then paused as he reached for his umbrella. “By the way, Sherlock … Mummy said to tell you she expects you for lunch tomorrow - one o’clock,” he said smoothly, then exited the flat with a smile on his face and the sound of Sherlock’s pained groan in his ears.

 

**Author's Note:**

>  _Edited 7 April 2016 to add:_ It's come to my attention that the "structure" of this series could be confusing. If I'd known Mycroft's and Molly's initial encounter was eventually going to develop into a relationship, I would have started this as a multi-chaptered story instead of a series. Please note that the storyline of this Encounters series is chronological, so reading earlier parts will show how they got to where they are now. :)
> 
> For anyone who might be interested, I'm on Tumblr and devote 99.99% of my time and effort there to Mycroft/Mark love. [WaitingForTheThaw](http://waitingforthethaw.tumblr.com/)


End file.
